DADDY'S RIVAL
by Akaneko SeiYu
Summary: Siapa yang tidak mengenal Yondaime hokage? seorang Hokage muda dengan perawakan dan semua hal yang melekat pada dirinya terlihat begitu sempurna. Namun, dia tetaplah seorang manusia yang memiliki kelemahan.


**DADDY'S RIVAL**

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Warning : Shounen-Ai (always), incest, pedophile, OOC, canon, gaje, typo, dll.

Pairing : Minato+Kakashi+Sasuke X Naruto, a bit KakaIru

Daddy's Rival © AssX a.k.a Akaneko

l\_/l  
(^_^)

Minato : 37

Kakashi : 27

SasuNaru : 12

l\_/l  
(^_^)

A/N : lupakan tentang semua masalah yang ada dalam cerita aslinya.

l\_/l  
(^_^)

Playlist for this fict from OST Naruto : Evening, Fooling Mode, Sasuke's theme, A Crisis After Another, Bad Situation, Naruto's Daily Life.

l\_/l  
(^_^)

Hokage.

Di dunia yang menggunakan sistem shinobi ini, siapa yang tak mengenal kata itu? Ya, dialah salah satu pemimpin dari lima Negara besar yang mengendalikan daerah pemerintahannya. Memiliki kekuasaan penuh akan daerah yang diperintahkannya. Kekuatan, kecepatan, kecerdasan, dan semua kelebihan lainnya harus dimiliki oleh sang pemimpin. Suatu puncak kekuasaan yang tak bisa digapai dengan mudah oleh orang sembarangan.

Dan inilah dia, Namikaze Minato, sang Yondaime Hokage. Pemimpin Konoha ke empat yang terpilih sebagai Hokage termuda dan yang paling jenius dibanding pendahulunya. Sering diramalkan sebagai orang istimewa yang terlahir secara acak di dunia dengan perbandingan satu berbanding satu juta orang.

Semua orang mengenalnya. Entah itu anak kecil hingga manula, pria maupun wanita. Oh… tentu hal ini bukan semata-mata karena dia seorang Hokage atau dia sempurna secara perilaku, fisik dan kemampuan; tapi lebih dari itu. Dia memiliki karisma yang dapat membuat semua orang memberi hormat padanya.

Dengan rambut pirang yang membingkai wajah ramahnya disertai indahnya langit biru yang terkumpul di kedua bola matanya, membuatnya begitu sempurna. Walaupun sang pendamping hidup telah pergi meninggalkan dirinya, namun ketegaranlah yang mengiringinya selama ini. Membuatnya seolah tak memiliki celah kelemahan dalam hidupnya.

Namun…

"TOU-CHAAAAAANNN~~~"

Gabruk.

Minato yang sedang menghirup udara segar di atas Hokage _tower_ setelah pertemuan yang melelahkan langsung terjatuh dari tempatnya dengan tidak elit.

Err… mungkin hal ini bisa menjatuhkan reputasinya sebagai seorang Hokage yang terhormat.

"Na-Na-Naru-chan?"

Dilihatnya dari kejauhan 'sesuatu' yang berwarna oranye tengah melompat-lompat di atas rumah warga menuju tempatnya berada.

Tap.

Suara kakinya yang kini mendarat dengan sempurna di hadapan Minato membuat sang Hokage terpaku beberapa saat. Seorang bocah dengan rambut pirangnya yang tampak sedikit berantakan menyeringai lebar sehingga membuat matanya menyipit dan tiga buah garis yang berada di kedua pipinya semakin terlihat jelas.

"Tou-chan, tadaima," ucapnya riang.

Begitu kelopak mata itu terbuka, kedua bola mata dengan iris berwarna sama itu saling pandang.

"NA~RU~CHAAAAANN~!"

Minato langsung menyeruak memeluk anak kesayangannya.

Ya, bocah yang memakai jaket berwarna oranye itu adalah anak semata wayang sang Hokage, Namikaze Naruto.

"Naru-chan, Naru-chan, Naru-chaaaan~…" ucap Minato penuh haru dengan berlinang air mata memeluk Naruto sambil menggesekkan kedua pipi mereka dengan gemas.

_Yup_. Sekarang kita dapat melihat kenyataan yang sesungguhnya. Ternyata seorang Hokage seperti Minato yang selalu dipuja-puja oleh semua orang karena kemampuannya yang tak dapat diremehkan dengan mudah itu memiliki kelemahan yang terlihat dengan sangat jelas sekali. Kalian bisa melihatnya sendiri. Sang anak adalah kelemahan terbesarnya dalam menunjukkan tingkah bodohnya yang selama ini tertutupi oleh wibawanya.

"Naru-chan, bagaimana keadaanmu? Kau baik-baik saja? Apakah kau terluka? Kau tidak apa-apa 'kan? Bagaimana dengan misimu? Apakah semua berjalan lancar? Lalu…"

"Tou-chan," panggilnya.

"Ya?" sahut Minato.

"Tenang saja. Naru tidak apa-apa. Semua baik-baik saja, kok," ujarnya dengan cengiran khas.

'_Aaaaahhh… manisnyaaaaa… Benar-benar mirip dengan Kushi-chan.'_

Naruto tetap tersenyum melihat ayahnya yang memperlihatkan ekspresi konyolnya.

"Tou-chan, Naru sudah pulang, kenapa tidak dijawab?" sungut Naruto seraya menggembungkan pipinya kesal.

'_Imuuuuuuttt…'_

"Ah, _gomen ne_, Naru-chan. _Jaa, okaerinasai_," sahut Minato.

Naruto kembali memasang cengirannya.

"Nah, mana ciuman selamat datangnya, Naru-chan?"

"Ah, _sou_…"

Perlahan Naruto memajukan wajahnya tepat di depan wajah sang ayah. Beberapa senti lagi kedua bibir itu akan bertemu, tapi…

Wuuuush.

Secepat kilat Minato dan Naruto melompat mundur beberapa meter ke belakang. Di antara mereka telah tertancap sebuah kunai. Dan tak jauh dari sana, tiga sosok telah berdiri tegap. Mereka adalah rekan satu tim Naruto yaitu, Hatake Kakashi sang guru, Haruno Sakura, dan yang terakhir adalah Uchiha Sasuke.

"Berhenti melakukan hal bodoh seperti itu di tempat terbuka seperti ini, Dobe," ucap Sasuke.

"Teme! Apa-apaan kau ini?" seru Naruto berang.

'_Che, si bungsu Uchiha rupanya. Mengganggu saja,'_ batin Minato yang juga kesal.

"Sasuke-kun, sepertinya kau harus lebih banyak mempelajari etika di sini. Sungguh tidak sopan jika kau mengganggu momen pertemuan antara ayah dan anak yang sudah lama tidak bertemu seperti itu, lho," ujar Minato memandang tajam ke arah Sasuke.

Namun mata onyx itu tidak gentar menghadapinya.

"Heh, mungkin Anda lah yang harus lebih mempelajarinya. Bukankah jauh tidak sopan jika seorang Hokage mengumbar sesuatu yang _incest_ di tempat terbuka seperti ini? Lagipula, apanya yang 'sudah lama tidak bertemu'? Kami hanya pergi selama tiga hari saja," ketus Sasuke.

"_Maa ne_, Sasuke-kun, wajar saja jika aku merindukan anakku."

"Bagaimana mungkin berciuman seperti itu bisa dianggap wajar untuk hubungan antara ayah dan anak? Tidak lucu."

"Yah, kau tidak akan mengerti bagaimana perasaan seorang ayah yang sangat menyayangi anaknya."

"Memang tidak, dan aku tidak ingin mengerti hal itu."

"Kau cukup menyebalkan ya, Sasuke-kun?" ucap Minato seraya tersenyum

Twitch.

"Bukankah Anda yang lebih menyebalkan, Hokage-sama?" Sasuke memperlihatkan seringaiannya.

Twitch.

"Berani sekali kau, Sasuke-kun."

"Kenapa tidak, Hokage-sama?"

Entah kenapa ketika mereka saling melempar pandang seperti itu, terlihat aliran listrik yang saling menyengat di antara keduanya, dengan latar belakang api yang membara. Benar-benar terlihat jelas aura permusuhan di antara keduanya. Sakura melihatnya dengan sebulir keringat yang menggantung di kepalanya. Kakashi hanya mengatakan _'yare-yare'_ di balik masker yang dikenakannya. Sedangkan Naruto…

"Aku tidak mengerti, kenapa sejak tadi kalian terlihat seperti bertengkar, ya?"

Gedubrak.

Bagus sekali kalimat yang kau lontarkan, Naruto. Dengan sukses kau membuat semua orang yang ada di sana terjatuh dengan tidak elitnya. Benar-benar polos anak satu ini.

"Na-Naru-chan…" lirih Minato dengan berlinang air mata melihat kepolosan sang anak.

"_Yare-yare_," ujar Kakashi masih dengan kata-kata kesukaannya.

'_Memangnya mereka tidak terlihat seperti benar-benar bertengkar, ya?'_ batin Sakura mencelos.

Sasuke langsung mendekati Naruto dengan penuh kekesalan.

"KAMI MEMANG SEDANG BERTENGKAR, USURATONKACHI!" bentaknya.

"Eeeeehh… sungguh? Tapi kenapa?" teriaknya terkejut.

'_Tentu saja gara-gara kau!'_ batin mereka semua.

Mereka semua diam dalam pikiran masing-masing. Lelah dengan kepolosan yang dimiliki Naruto. Semua orang sudah tahu jika sang Yondaime memang sangat protektif terhadap anak semata wayangnya. Namun yang dengan berani mendekati Naruto hanyalah Sasuke. Dan tentu saja semua orang juga mengetahui bahwa Sasuke sangat menyukai bocah pecinta ramen itu.

"Hei, jelaskan padaku. Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti, kenapa Tou-chan dan Sasuke bertengkar?"

Mungkin kata 'semua orang' tidak tepat untuk menjelaskan keadaan sebelumnya, karena ternyata sang obyek yang dibicarakan tidak mengetahui hal itu. _Mendokusei na..._

Sebuah tangan memegang dagu mungil Naruto hingga menghadap padanya. Mempertemukan sepasang iris langit dengan sebelah mata yang masih terus memperhatikannya.

"Jadi kau benar-benar ingin tahu, Naruto? Itu karena kau begitu menarik," ucap Kakashi sambil terus mendekatkan wajahnya pada Naruto.

"Apa hubungannya denganku?"

"Akan kuberitahu jika kau mau kucium."

Duagh. Poof. Bruk.

Minato dan Sasuke langsung menyerang Kakashi dengan kunai dan shuriken, namun dia dapat menghindar dengan menggunakan sebatang pohon sebagai tipuannya.

"JANGAN SAMPAI BERANI KAU MELAKUKANNYA PADA NARUTO!" gertak mereka berdua bersamaan.

"Ah… Kalian kejam sekali," sungut Kakashi dengan ekspresi yang dibuat-buat.

Naruto langsung menghampiri Minato dan Sasuke. Dia memegang ujung baju Sasuke dan jubah ayahnya sambil memasang wajah memohon.

"Sebenarnya aku masih tidak mengerti kenapa kalian bertengkar, tapi aku mohon pada kalian untuk tidak bertengkar lagi, mau 'kan?"

_Puppy eyes no jutsu._

Inilah jurus andalan Naruto yang sesungguhnya. Siapapun yang ditatap dengan pandangannya ini, hatinya pasti akan luluh juga. Lihat saja Sasuke yang selalu berhati dingin itu pun dapat luluh juga karenanya. Untuk sang ayah yang memang sangat menyayangi sang anak, hal itu sudah tidak mungkin diragukan. Wajah mereka berdua langsung merona dengan merahnya dan juga tubuh yang gemetaran.

"Naru-chaaaaannn…"

"Narutooooo…"

Grab.

"Waaaaaaa… apa-apaan kalian! Jangan memelukku tiba-tiba seperti itu!" seru Naruto sambil meronta-ronta.

"Lepaskan Naru-chan, Sasuke-kun!"

"Anda yang harus melepaskannya, Hokage-sama!"

"Sudah kukatakan untuk berhenti bertengkar kalian berdua!"

Mereka bertiga terus saja bertengkar dengan bodohnya. Seolah dunia hanya milik bertiga saja. Pertengkaran bodoh yang tak ada gunanya itu masih saja terus berlanjut. Benar-benar kekanak-kanakan mereka semua.

"Persaingan yang bodoh," desah Sakura seraya menghela nafas.

"Yah, mau bagaimana lagi? Naruto memang menarik," ujar Kakashi sambil tersenyum di balik maskernya.

"Tapi terlalu bodoh. Bagaimana mungkin Hokage-sama bersaing dengan seorang bocah dalam memperebutkan anaknya sendiri? Memangnya tidak ada saingan lain yang lebih pantas?"

"Karena hanya Sasuke yang dengan berani dan terang-terangan bahwa dia memang menyukai Naruto walau harus berhadapan dengan Yondaime-sama."

"Bukankah percuma saja? Buktinya, walaupun Sasuke-kun sudah menunjukkan perasaan sukanya pada Naruto, anak itu masih saja belum menyadari hal itu."

"Yah, habisnya mau bagaimana lagi? Naruto itu tipe orang yang tidak akan mengerti dengan mudah jika tidak dijelaskan langsung padanya."

"Ah, aku jadi kasihan pada Sasuke-kun," ujar Sakura dengan sebulir keringat di pipinya.

"_Yare-yare."_

Pembicaraan antara guru dan murid itu berhenti sampai di sana sambil memperhatikan pertengkaran tiga orang di hadapan mereka. Ya, benar. Tiga orang itu masih bertengkar dengan konyolnya. Tak sedikitpun Kakashi dan Sakura berniat untuk menghentikan mereka. Mereka tidak ingin mengulang tragedi yang sama ketika mereka mencoba untuk melerai pertengkaran tiga orang itu atau hanya pertengkaran antara Yondaime dan Sasuke. Tapi akibatnya, mereka nyaris saja mati akibat senjata yang beterbangan ke arah mereka. Cukup sudah mereka merasakan apa yang dinamakan 'nyaris mati'.

"Jangan menarik bajuku!" seru Naruto.

"Kau dengar itu, Sasuke-kun? Cepat lepaskan Naru-chan."

"Andalah yang harus melepaskan Naruto."

Ya, ya, mereka masih bertengkar. Entah kapan pertengkaran bodoh itu bisa berhenti secepatnya. Sepertinya tak akan mudah.

"Sudah… kukatakan… jangan… MENARIKKUUUUU!" seru Naruto yang langsung melempar Minato dan Sasuke yang terus menarik tangannya.

"Wuaaaaaa… Naru-chan…"

"Che."

Keduanya mendarat dengan selamat beberapa meter ke depan. Mereka langsung mendongakkan wajah memandang ke arah Naruto. Tubuh itu langsung diselimuti oleh cakra yang sangat menekan.

"Kalian…" geram Naruto sambil memandang Minato dan Sasuke dengan iris berwarna merah.

Itu pengaruh Kyuubi. Gawat, Naruto mulai marah. Jika sudah seperti ini, sulit untuk menghentikannya. Bahkan Minato pun terkadang kesulitan menjinakkan Naruto yang seperti ini.

"Dobe," panggil Sasuke.

"Ini gawat," desis Minato.

Tubuh Naruto semakin diselimuti cakra Kyuubi yang terasa menekan seluruh udara di sekitarnya. Hanya dengan kekerasan Minato bisa menghentikannya. Tapi masalahnya adalah, jika sudah menyangkut Naruto, Minato bisa menjadi orang yang sangat tidak tega.

"Na-Naru-chan… maafkan Tou-chan, ya? Tou-chan janji akan bersikap lebih baik, ok?" bujuk Minato.

"Pembohong! Tou-chan sudah sering berkata seperti itu. Aku tidak akan tertipu!" serunya.

Jleb.

'_Pembohong. Pembohong. Aku dikatakan pembohong oleh Naru-chan,'_ Minato langsung pundung di bawah dengan lesu.

_Oh yeah_, satu lagi sifat buruk atau mungkin aneh dari Minato. Dia akan langsung merasa terpuruk jika dibentak oleh anaknya. Rasa sayangnya membuat dia terlihat kecil di hadapan Naruto. Sang Hokage yang sangat lemah terhadap anaknya sendiri,

"Oi, Dobe. Bukan saatnya kau marah-marah dengan kekuatan Kyuubi," kali ini Sasuke yang angkat bicara.

"Memangnya siapa yang membuatku marah, Teme! Ini semua karena kau menyebalkan!" balasnya.

Jleb.

'_Menyebalkan. Menyebalkan. Dia menganggapku menyebalkan,' _Sasuke pun mengikuti jejak sang Yondaime yang berjongkok di sampingnya.

"Bodoh," itulah yang diucapkan oleh Kakashi dan Sakura bersamaan.

Sekarang apa yang harus dilakukan oleh Kakashi dan Sakura untuk menghentikan Naruto? Sulit untuk meredam emosi Naruto dalam keadaan seperti ini. Ditambah lagi dua orang bodoh yang membuat masalah semakin rumit di pojokan sana. Dibandingkan melakukan hal konyol itu, kenapa mereka tidak mencoba bekerja sama untuk meredakan emosi Naruto?

"Yondaime-sama… Lho? Kakashi-san? Sakura? Kenapa kalian ada di sini? Ah, ada Naruto juga rupanya."

Semua yang ada di sana langsung menoleh ke arah sumber suara. Itu Iruka.

"Iruka-senseeeeiiii~~~"

Dengan penuh semangat Kakashi dan Naruto langsung menghampiri Iruka. Mereka langsung memeluk orang yang sangat mereka sayangi itu.

"Ah, hei, Naruto, Kakashi-san, ada apa dengan kalian?" heran Iruka.

'_Naruto langsung kembali normal?'_ batin Sakura, Minato, dan Sasuke terkejut.

"Aku kangen dengan Iruka-sensei," ucap Naruto dengan nada manja.

'_Imutnya…'_ batin Minato dan Sasuke.

"Sungguh?" balas Iruka seraya tersenyum lembut.

"Tapi aku jauh lebih merindukanmu, Iruka-sensei," gombal Kakashi.

'_Genit.'_

"Kakashi-san, kalau kau yang mengatakannya jadi terdengar tak nyaman," ucap Iruka dengan rona merah menghiasi wajahnya dan juga sebulir keringat yang terjatuh.

"Ah, Iruka-sensei kejam," sungut Kakashi.

'_Najis.'_

Kelakuan Kakashi membuat Iruka dan yang lainnya merinding.

"Ne, ne, Iruka-sensei, aku baru pulang dari misi. Ayo kita makan ramen," ajak Naruto penuh semangat.

"Ya, ya, ide bagus, Naruto. Ayo kita makan bersama, Iruka-sensei," Kakashi menambahkan.

"Ah, tapi… masih banyak tugas yang harus kukerjakan," tolak Iruka dengan halus.

Naruto langsung menoleh ke arah sang ayah yang sejak tadi memperhatikan mereka.

"Ne, Tou-chan, tidak apa-apa 'kan kalau kupinjam Iruka-sensei sebentar?"

'_Tidak boleeeehhh… Aku masih ingin bersamamu, Naru-chan.'_

"Ah, itu… baiklah kalau begitu," dengan berat hati Minato menyetujui permintaan sang anak.

"_Arigato,_ Tou-chan,"

"Sebelumnya, Yondaime-sama, saya sudah menaruh dokumen yang harus anda kerjakan di meja anda. Saya permisi dulu," ucap Iruka yang menunduk sopan.

'_Kejamnyaaaa…'_

Naruto langsung menggamit lengan Iruka dan berjalan bersama. Meninggalkan sosok lainnya di belakang mereka tanpa memperdulikannya lagi. Yang mengekor hanya si ninja pengkopi Kakashi.

"Aku paling sayang dengan Iruka-sensei."

Kalimat itu membuat dua orang di belakang Naruto merasa tertohok.

'_Ternyata dia lebih menyukai Iruka dari pada aku,' _batin Minato dan Sasuke mencelos.

'_Jadi lawanku yang sebenarnya bukan Sasuke-kun…'_

'_Jadi lawanku yang sebenarnya bukan Hokage-sama…'_

'_Melainkan __IRUKA__? Aku tidak bisa mengalahkannya,'_ batin mereka bersamaan dengan lesu.

Sakura hanya memandang Sasuke dan Minato yang berjongkok lesu dengan keringat yang hampir terjatuh dari atas kepalanya.

"Iruka-sensei memang lawan yang berat," komentarnya.

l\_/l  
(^_^)

yosh… udah lama banget ya Neko ga bikin fict. Jadi kalo misalnya gaje isinya, maapkan daku ya? *bow*

soalnya Neko lagi sibuk2nya sama dunia cosplay… ^^;

hampir tiap minggu ikut event. Dan akhirnyaaaa… kostum Shikamaru-nya udah jadiiiiii… minggu depan ada gathering lagi, bisa photoshot ShikaTema nih… cihuuuuyy…

Oh ya, kalo mau tau gimana gambar Akai & Kiru dari pedo2, silahkan liat gallery Neko di DA yaitu nieranthas dot deviantart dot com.

**With Evil smile,**

**AssX a.k.a Akaneko as the Demon Queen**

**Thanks for reading… ^^**

**Mind to Review?**


End file.
